The present invention relates to a method for monitoring the operating status of a pump, particularly a gear pump, and to a device for practicing the method, as well as an application of the method.
System units or components of a system such as pumps are, for example, being designed more simply for cost reasons or being designed for a significantly expanded operating range. This increases the potential for a failure, however.
One early warning signal of a failure may be that the operating range limits are being exceeded with increasing frequency or the operating range is changing very gradually. There are many possible causes for this, ranging, in pumps for example, from wear in general to the clogging of flow channels relevant to the pump's operation.
Hence the goal of the present invention is to provide a method whereby pumps can be monitored in simple fashion.
This goal is achieved by the method for monitoring the operating status of a pump, particularly a gear pump. The method determines system parameters with a measuring device and processes system parameters in a local and/or a central evaluation unit. At least some of the system parameters and/or at least some of the processing results determined in the local evaluation unit are transmitted from the pump and/or the local evaluation unit to the central evaluation unit. Based on the system parameters and/or the processing results determined in the local evaluation unit, information is obtained on the operating status of the pump and/or possible future events in the pump. Advantageous embodiments of the invention, a device for carrying out the method, and an application of the method are described herein.
The invention has the following advantages: by continuous or periodic detection of various operating parameters, hereinafter called system parameters, an operating failure of a pump is detected early. This is of much significance in large systems, but even in the event of a brief failure of one single pump, the total system has to be shut down. Consequently, not only are significant expenses incurred by the entire system being shut down, but there is a long run-in phase when it is started up again.
Central pump monitoring is, however, advantageous in small systems as well, particularly because for example, trained personnel are not available on the spot to monitor pump operation. In this case, a central evaluation unit may be provided by the manufacturer for example which can give appropriate recommendations to the operator.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.